The Life We've Lost
by WinchesterShepherd
Summary: "The world we knew won't come back, the time we've lost can't get back, the life we had won't be ours again." -Never too Late, Three Days Grace. Krane and his soldiers have taken over Mission Creek and locked up the Lab Rats. Krane plans to eliminate all rebels.When the team escapes, they must rescue their family and take down Krane. But what if their plan backfires? (Dystopian)
1. Chapter 1

** Hey, guys. Wow. Uh. Heh. I haven't known what to write for a very long time, and I haven't had time to write. So…I'm pitching this idea out there to see if you guys like it or not. If you don't, please don't use flames. If you do like it, yay for you. =) I know that there are other dystopian stories out there, but this is my own. Okay, so, this takes place in a dystopian Mission Creek run by Krane and his Bionic Soldiers. Chase, Adam, and Bree were thrown in a Bionic Jail, and you'll have to wait to find out what happened to Donald, Douglas, Leo, and Tasha. But, I can assure you that Douglas and Perry are not dating…**

**Well, I don't own Lab Rats or Never Too Late by Three Days Grace.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>"The world we knew won't come back, the time we've lost can't get back , the life we had won<strong>__**'**__**t be ours again..."**__** -Never Too Late, Three Days Grace.**_

* * *

><p>"We're getting out of here, Chase, don't think like that!" Adam Davenport eyed his brother from across the Unit mess hall table. He pushed up his white jumpsuit sleeves above his elbows. "And we're going to find Bree."<p>

(After Victor Krane and his bionic soldiers defeated the Davenport team, Adam, Bree, and Chase were sent to a maximum security 'Unit' that Krane's super-speeding soldiers had quickly constructed in a matter of weeks. When the construction of the Unit was in progress, the three bionic super humans were forced under house arrest. Bionic signal interrupters were imbedded in their ankle bracelets, tying them to the house.)

The two bionic brothers had no idea how their sister was handling the situation. The last time they had seen and heard her was when they were first dragged into the Unit. That had been a little over four months ago.

Chase looked down at the scraped table, at his hands, then back at Adam. "I know," he mumbled. To Adam, this had been the second simplest thing that had come out of his mouth. The first being when he was trying to explain how to save Leo and Perry after the three siblings had switched their chips.

"Chase, you're making me sound like the super genius here."

"I know."

"Stop saying that!"

The youngest sighed, running a hand through his hair. "What's your plan this time?"

"I was hoping that you would have figured something out by now," Adam admitted, earning a glare from his brother. "Kidding, kidding." He pointed to his forearm where there was a thin, ugly scab forming over a small hole in his flesh. "I dug out my bionic signal interrupter last night with a fork I stashed during lunch."

"Adam, that's disgusting!" Chase cried, only to have his mouth covered by Adam's hand.

"Shh!" the oldest bionic shushed, then spoke in a hushed tone, "I have my abilities back. All of them. Here." Adam fished the fork he had used out of his pants pocket, then laid it on the table. His blood stained the points.

"You should've sterilized it. Can't I just get a new fork?"

"There's no time for your whining. And no, you can't get a new fork. Forks can't go missing left and right. They're bound to think something's up."

"When do they not think something's up? They watch us more than they watch Krane's rebel soldiers," Chase pointed out, glancing around the grey room at the rebel soldiers.

"Yeah, we're watched more because we've actually accomplished something, and these guys only figured out that Krane was a total psycho. Listen, just get the signal interrupter out of yourself tonight, bust out of your cell, and meet back here."

Chase picked up the fork with his fingertips. grimacing at what Adam wanted him to do with it that night. "I think I should sterilize this...'

"Do you want me to pee on it? Would that be sterile enough for you?"

"No! Adam-I...never mind. We're captives in the Unit. Nothing's sterile."

"Hey, little, doll-like Chase-y just became less wimpy!" Adam exclaimed, playfully slapping Chase's hand.

The alarm that signaled the prisoners that it was time to head back to their cells sounded. Adam and Chase both got up from their seats, not in a big hurry to go back to their cells. Chase hurriedly stuck the blood-stained fork into his pants pocket before any of the guards could see what he had in his hands.

* * *

><p>Chase waited until the guards had ended their nightly patrol of the cell hallways. Whenever one peeked through the bars into his cell, Chase would act like he was trying to pop his shoulders or hands, not wanting to draw any attention to himself.<p>

"For Bree, for Bree, for Bree," Chase whispered as he took out the fork and began to dig out the bionic signal interrupter under his skin. Each time he said 'for Bree', Chase's whispers slowly became strained, but quiet, cries of pain. Chase tried to ignore the blood covering his forearm and the quiet drips it made on the concrete floor.

After what have seemed, but could easily be, hours of bloody torture, the tiny signal interrupter chip was out of Chase's arm. "Why a fork, Adam?" Chase quietly questioned, grabbing the roll of toilet paper and tearing off several squares to dab up the blood on his arm.

When Chase could finally see his arm's natural color again, well, a blood-stained version of it, he painfully formed a force-field energy ball in his hands and threw it at the automatic door lock, sending little waves of electricity over it. The door clicked open and Chase used his foot to slowly open the barred door. He reached out and grabbed it before it slammed against the wall.

* * *

><p>Chase met up with Adam where he said he would be at. At first, Chase didn't think that Adam <em>was <em>Adam because he was wearing a uniform he had stolen from ones of the guards he already beat up. Then he saw that the uniform was a little too tight on his brother, considering that he was a little taller and that he still had on his other clothes underneath of it.

"Chase, we got lucky. Bree's meeting us outside."

"But I thought we had to rescue her?"

"Not anymore. You see, I wrote a note for Bree, then gave it to one of the rebel soldiers, who snuck it to his sister, another rebel soldier. She was told to give it to Bree, and I'm guessing that Bree tore out her signal interrupter and escaped."

"Well, that was easy enough."

* * *

><p>Chase and Adam ran toward the main doors, taking down any bionic guard who attacked them. "We should've done this a lot earlier!" Adam exclaimed, out of breath from fighting, running, and overstraining his bionics. The two brothers were forced to use two bionic abilities at once to take down most of the guards. Adam used his blast wave and heat vision at the same time. Chase used his laser bo staff and his force field at the same time, already hearing Mr. Davenport yelling at him to stop in his head.<p>

When Chase and Adam were able to run out the doors without any guards after them, they noticed two guards fighting an invisible force. To Adam, the two guards looked pretty ridiculous because they looked like they were doing a strange new dance.

Bree flashed visible for a few seconds, super speeding around one of the guards and suffocating him with a 'vacuum' until he fell unconscious. She then flashed back to being invisible and took out the other guard, flashing back to normal after she had the guard on the ground. Bree looked up at Adam and Chase running toward her. The two brothers helped Bree knock the other guard out and, thanks to Adam, give him severe burn wounds on his body.

Without saying anything, Bree grabbed her brother's hands and super sped off with them.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for clicking on this story and reading the first chapter. =) Where do you think Bree's taking them? Do you guys think that I should continue? No flames, please! =)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! Thanks for all the support, guys! You're awesome! =) **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Okay, I listened to the Radioactive in the Dark remix by Imagine Dragons and Fallout Boy while I was writing this, so it kind of inspired a little of this…same with Never Too Late by Three Days Grace, since that's basically the theme. Enjoy! =)**

**Thanks for reviewing and supporting, RissA15, daphrose, PurpleNicole531, and GuestPerson. =)**

**Thanks for following, NoOneGetsIt, RissA15, daphrose, and . =)**

**I don't own anything, if I did, I would be on the show. Well, that's not going to happen…**

**Welcome to the New Age**

Bree stopped running after they were about five miles from the Unit, exhausted. She looked down at her smoking sneakers, then tried to cool off the rubber by stamping out the smoke as well as she could.

"Bree, are you okay? You stopped sooner than I thought you would," Chase brought up, looking at his older sister with concern.

"I-I'm fine. It's just that I haven't used my bionics for almost five months," Bree explained, letting go of Adam and Chase. "Do you think we can go home? What if Krane's soldiers are patrolling the lab?"

"Guys, what if everyone we love is in prison? Or worse, dead?" Chase asked, not even knowing what to do.

"Well, Plan A would be selling Chase to the circus and using the money to start our new life," Adam suggested, only thinking of ways to make Chase upset. The soldier get-up he wore over his uniform had long since been abandoned.

Chase sighed, annoyed by his older brother. "Bree, take him back to the Unit. Leave him by the front entrance with a _big_ bow on his head and a tag that reads: 'Please take and keep!'" He said sarcastically, his voice strained.

"Be quiet and get down!" Bree snapped at the two, pulling her brothers behind an overflowing dumpster in an alley. She craned her neck to look around the dumpster, seeing one of Krane's stray drones shining a light in front of itself as it flew by.

Chase also looked around the corner at the drone. His bionic eye copied an image of the drone, then his brain scanned the image to see what it was designed to do. Several paragraphs appeared in front of his vision. Quickly reading them, Chase figured out that Mr. Davenport had designed the drone's interior structure.

"Why would Krane have Mr. Davenport construct drones for him?" Chase asked out loud, shutting down his bionic eye projection.

"Because he's _smart_," Adam simply answered, stepping out from behind the dumpster.

"They're purpose is to find any bionic rebels…that includes us, I guarantee it," Chase mentioned, ignoring Adam. Unless Adam said something useful, Chase was not going to pay much attention to what he was saying.

"Mr. Davenport wouldn't have built those things willingly. Do you think Krane tortured him until he did?" Bree asked Chase, worried about their uncle. "It makes me sick just thinking of it."

"The first place we need to stop by is home. It won't hurt. Bree, take us home," Chase said, then looked at the last place his sister was standing. "Bree?" He looked around, not seeing her anywhere.

"Come here," Bree quietly called out from behind him. "This isn't our home anymore."

Chase turned around to see Bree standing at the entrance of the alley, staring off into the dark town. He slowly walked up behind her, also looking at the town. Bree was right. Everything had dramatically changed since they were locked up in the Unit. Pipes lining the outside of a few abandoned buildings were broken, orange and yellow sparks of electricity popping up every few seconds from the pipes. Before Krane had taken over, the same abandoned buildings were thriving businesses full of life, but that would probably never happen again under his control.

Cars were abandoned along the road. Large dents, burn marks, and slashes decorating them. Old police caution tape was draped over road blocks and broken business center doors. What had Krane done in the past few months?

"What happened?" Adam asked, looking around at the scenery.

"Krane happened. We have to get home before any more drones or bionic soldiers show up and send us back to the Unit. Bree, _please_ take us home," Chase said, looking around for any drones or soldiers, then at Bree.

"We're going with my 'Selling Chase' plan if we're caught by the soldiers when we get home," Adam said before Bree had grabbed his and Chase's hands. She super sped home, keeping out from underneath any working streetlights.

When the three bionic siblings arrived at their old home, they found the outside appearance similar to how they had left it. Like the town, the house was dark, no signs of life anywhere on the property. Chase did two thermal scans of the area before they even approached the front door.

Hoping for no hidden soldiers to make a sudden appearance, Adam slowly opened the door, his eyes glowing red in case he had to use his heat vision on any attackers.

The trio cautiously walked into the house, still keeping fully aware of their surroundings. Bree reached out and flicked on the light.

What they saw next was highly disturbing to them.

Chairs were overturned and broken, pictures had been knocked off the walls and shattered on the floor, parts of the kitchen counters were broken off, the glass dining table was shattered, along with the flat screen TV, which now lay on the floor. Dust covered everything. There had definitely been a fight here…long ago. Maybe right after they were dragged out…

Chase had to cover Bree's mouth to keep her from screaming. Tears ran down her cheeks, soaking Chase's hand. She quickly turned around and buried her face into Chase's chest. "What happened!?" Bree bawled, her cries muffled.

"No one's dead yet," Chase said. He wasn't promising that. His family's bodies might have been lying in a room somewhere.

Bree let go of Chase, looking up at him with a tear-stained face. Without saying anything, she turned around and super sped off, checking for any signs of her family's presence. She ran back to Chase a moment later, not crying as hard anymore.

"I-I didn't f-find any bodies," she informed, wiping her tears away with the back of her hand.

"That's good, though! They might still be alive!" Chase exclaimed, trying to cheer his sister up a little. He only received a quick nod from Bree.

"W-where's Adam?" Bree asked, turning her head to look around for her older brother.

"Oh, God. Adam!" Chase called out, walking past Bree to go search for the oldest bionic. "The lab…" Chase went with his gut and ran down to the lab, taking the tunnel since the elevator probably didn't work anymore. Bree followed close behind.

Sure enough, Adam was down in the lab, searching for any notes or basically anything that would help them find their family.

The lab was also destroyed, but not as bad as the living room, which was good news for the team.

"Adam?" Bree called out, watching Adam pick up a broken piece of monitor glass.

"I'm not finding anything useful. Nothing's here! They took everything! They took my freaking family!" Adam growled, his eyes now changing to a fiery-orange color. He threw the glass to the floor, shattering it into several tiny pieces.

"Adam, calm down! We're going to find them! And you have us! We're a team, and teams stick together!" Chase snapped, his worry showing through more.

"The only normal thing here now is you two arguing!" Bree screamed at her two brothers, shutting them up.

"Bree, what's that flashing behind you?" Chase asked, changing the subject.

"Quit trying to change the subject, Chase! I'm sick of you two arguing!"

"No, look! He's right!" Adam walked over to Bree and turned her around to face a small blinking light on a monitor that wasn't shattered.

"What is it?" Bree asked. "Do you think it's a camera?"

"More like a video message," Chase said, walking over to it and pressing the blinking light. The light became a solid blue, and the monitor turned on. A few labeled documents came up on the screen. Chase chose a video document that was labeled "ABC WATCH ASAP". The date was the day they were taken away by the soldiers.

The video loaded, then began to play. Mr. Davenport and Douglas appeared on the screen, looking like they wanted to get out of there as soon as they could.

"_Adam, Bree, Chase, we know that you were taken away, but if you ever are able to watch this, please do!" Mr. Davenport said, then frantically looked around the lab. The lab appeared neat and clean instead of broken and dusty. _

"_Krane finally has control over town, maybe the entire world by the time you're watching this," Douglas said, also looking worried. _

"_Don't come looking for us. It'll be a suicide mission. I want you three safe. If town's the only place taken over, leave the state. If the world is taken over, please hide in my space craft. It still should be floating around in space."_

"_There they are, run!" Douglas cried, hitting his brother's arm. _

_Several footsteps were heard. Mr. Davenport turned off the camera and the screen went black._

"We're in Hell," Bree whimpered, about to cry again.

"We're going to find them and get them back. I don't care what they told us, we're taking Krane down!" Adam growled, his eye color slowly fading back to normal.

**Thanks for reading this, guys. =) What do you think happened to Donald and Douglas? What about Tasha and Leo? And if I have to say this, what about Perry? Bree took the future kind of hard, don't you think? Chase tried to act like a mature adult, and Adam just wanted to break something. I'm thinking of adding references from movies later on, I'm not quite sure yet. Sorry for any grammar errors. No flames, please =) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Here's the third chapter in the third day! Yay. Okay, to make things quick, the two songs that inspired this chapter are 'Let Go' by Red and 'Drown' by Three Days Grace. =) Douglas and Krane make an appearance in this chapter. I seriously need to get to Donald, Tasha, and Leo. Um…anybody want to hear about Perry?**

**Thank you to daphrose, LabRatsWhore, PurpleNicole531, and TheMichiganWriter for reviewing! =)**

**Thank you to RissA15, TheMichiganWriter, TigerRebel, and LabRatsWhore for following! =)**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I promise! If I did, we wouldn't have to wait as long between episodes! Lab Rats is not mine!<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>"<strong>Ohana means family. Family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten." - Lilo and Stitch_

* * *

><p><strong>Trapped<strong>

One of Krane's head bionic soldiers threw Douglas Davenport to the freshly waxed floor. Douglas braced himself by throwing his hands out in front of him as he crashed on the floor. He had changed dramatically over the past four months. His hair was no longer spiked up and it was darker from him not being able to dye it. He also no longer acted like himself. Douglas had become more terrified of Krane and constantly feared for his life. He couldn't think straight most of the time because all he thought about now was if the kids were all right, or not. He was broken…and it was because of Krane.

The same soldier walked up behind Douglas and pressed a high-tech gun to his back. "Get up." The soldier commanded, pressing the gun deeper into his back. "Now."

"Well, why did you throw me down if I have to get back up again?" Douglas asked the soldier, not looking at him as he got up from the floor. The soldier just glared at him.

"Thank you, S-13. Put the gun down," Victor Krane told the soldier, walking up to the two.

"What do you want this time, Krane?" Douglas growled, glaring at him. "You're not getting us to build you the Vaporizer. We're not going to responsible for the death of hundreds to thousands of innocent lives!"

"Those d-mn rebels aren't innocent. I offered them control over any place they wanted, but they changed their minds after seeing the teamwork Adam, Bree, and Chase displayed during our last fight."

"You sound like you're complementing the team," Douglas pointed out, smirking.

Krane roughly shoved Douglas back on the floor, his patience already lost. "Let's get to the point. You are going to tell me where Adam, Bree, and Chase are, or I'll kill you. Right here…right now."

"You know where they are! They're in your no-good Unit!"

"I received word that they escaped. I know that you and your brother are behind it."

"Well, it looks like they just outsmarted your soldiers. I'd get some new help if I were you, Krane. Your soldiers have lost their touch."

Lightning flickered in the palm of Krane's hand, then he shot several volts at Douglas, hitting him directly in his ribs.

Douglas sucked in air through his clenched teeth, trying to ease the pain flaring up his ribs. "Would it _kill_ you to spread the pain around?!"

"Finish the weapon and I'll let you and Donald have front row seats to Adam, Bree, and Chase's execution. If you don't finish it, then I'll force your kids to watch you and Donald suffer and die," Krane growled, then shot another lightning strike at Douglas.

* * *

><p>Chase tried to get their capsules working again, but the bionic soldiers had destroyed the microchips that had controlled the capsules. Adam came back up from one of the storage units with their mission suits draped over his arm.<p>

"If we're going to fight Krane, we need these. If we die, we might as well go out with a bang," Adam said, handing Bree and Chase their mission suits.

Bree took her mission suit and lightly dusted off the thin layer of dust on the material. She ran her hand over the Davenport Industries symbol. "Guys, no matter what happens, we'll always be Davenports."

Chase nodded, agreeing with his older sister. "Let's get changed. The sooner we get to Krane's control center, the sooner we get our family back."

"Can we at least stop and get something to eat before we go there? The last thing I ate was…a pencil…" Adam rubbed his stomach, signaling that it was empty.

"Why would you eat a pencil? The Unit had food, you know," Chase informed, giving Adam a 'I think you're ridiculous' look.

Bree rolled her eyes, then super sped upstairs and back, handing them each a granola bar. "Here. This should last you for now."

Adam took his snack and devoured it in a matter of seconds. Same old Adam. The Unit didn't change his appetite at all.

* * *

><p>After the Lab Rats changed into their mission suits, they searched the lab for any weapons that could come in handy during their mission. Adam pried an electric revolving door around and found the wall to be lined with different blasters and protective gear.<p>

"Wow." the three bionic siblings said in unison, eying the wall greedily. Adam and Bree started taking random things off the wall. Chase, on the other hand, carefully selected the weapons he wanted.

Adam and Bree slipped protective vests under their mission suits. "Chase, aren't you going to put one of these on?" Bree asked her younger brother, handing him a vest.

"No, I have my force field. I'll be fine," Chase said, waving it away. Bree shrugged and put the extra vest back on the wall. Chase caught her mouthing 'your funeral'.

Bree put a few small blasters and other weapons in every pocket in her mission suit, wanting to be prepared for the worst. Adam slid two blasters under his belt. He stole Chase's granola bar and put it in the pocket on his pant leg. Chase was not aware of his missing snack because he was more focused on packing his weapons of choice.

* * *

><p>"Ready, guys?" Adam asked, looking at his younger siblings.<p>

"Hold on. One more thing," Chase said, walking over to his old capsule. He heard his siblings groan.

Chase kneeled down in front of his capsule and opened a small compartment on the bottom, taking out a few photos of his family. He quickly placed them in a chest pocket and zipped it up. "Okay, I'm ready."

Chase, Adam, and Bree started to walk out of the lab through the tunnel. Adam stopped in his tracks. "Hey, guys. Wait!"

"What?!" Chase and Bree turned around to face Adam, expecting him to say something about the team.

"We're the Guardians of the Galaxy," Adam said. Well, it was stupid, but it _was_ about the team.

"What makes you think that?" Chase asked, securing a weapon more tightly.

"I'm Peter Quill, also known as 'Star Lord', Bree's Gamora, and you're Rocket Raccoon. You're as small as a raccoon. Bree, you're the only girl, and I'm awesome."

"Oh, God," Bree groaned, looking down and shaking her head in disappointment.

"Let's just go," Chase said, then ran upstairs. Adam and Bree followed close behind.

* * *

><p>"Bree, aren't you going to look at the house one last time? You know, incase we die?" Adam asked, looking back at the house from the end of the driveway.<p>

Bree shook her head no. "If we don't make it, I don't want to remember the house looking like that."

"Bree, don't give up hope. We might live through this!" Chase snapped, trying to get his siblings to look at things in a positive way.

"Shut up, Rocket," Adam said, mocking Chase's stature.

* * *

><p>When the trio had reached town, the broken city was dark against the red and purple sunrise. From where they stood, they could see the silhouette of Krane's control center. It was a fairly large structure with a large antenna reaching toward the sky from the top of the building. The light glared off the glass toward the opposite side of the building, making it look like it had a large gap on one side. The building was a straight rectangle for ten stories, then there were a few different five story cubes that were jagged. Then, the rest of the building was a straight rectangle.<p>

"Krane may be evil, but he's got a good taste in buildings," Adam said, amazed by the size of Krane's control center.

Chase looked at the antenna and figured that it probably had something to do with the Triton App. Bree caught his gaze and figured the same thing.

"Well, here we go," Bree said, leading her brothers toward the control center.

"Can't you just super speed us up to the entrance so we don't have to walk so far?" Adam asked, complaining.

Bree rolled her eyes. "Okay, but I'm not taking us close enough to get caught." She then grabbed her brothers hands and sped off toward the control center. She stopped at the backside of the building, making sure that they were standing in front of a wide, opaque beam that traveled up the side of the building.

Chase took out a grappling hook from one of his pockets, showing it to Adam and Bree. "I knew this would come in handy…because I'm _awesome_!" Chase quietly exclaimed, patting himself on the back.

"Look, Boy Genius, just get us to a safe place so we can get in there!" Bree snapped, annoyed by her brother's constant gloating.

Chase frowned at her, then aimed and shot the grappling hook at the edge of the first flat platform. Adam made a grab for the rope after Chase securely tied the other end down, but Chase stopped him. "Nope! I'm the Mission Leader. That means that I get to go first!"

"And because raccoons climb fast," Adam said, letting go of the rope and stepping back.

"Shut up. I'll go, then Bree, then you. Got it?"

"Just go!" Bree snapped.

"Don't sass," Chase said before he began to scale the wall.

* * *

><p>Bree started to climb when Chase had reached the third story. When she reached the platform, Chase grabbed her hand and pulled her onto it.<p>

"That was nothing like climbing the rock wall back home. By the way, you're really slow," Bree mentioned, sitting down on the platform.

"I was being careful," Chase said, then turned around to help Adam get up on the platform. Adam, thinking he could get up on the platform by himself, shoved Chase backwards. Chase flew backwards a few yards, then landed on his back. "Ow!" Chase cried, rubbing the back of his head.

"Shh! Chase, not so loud!" Bree shushed, quickly turning around to face Chase. She held her finger to her lips.

"Guys, be quiet!" Adam hushed, turning to the rope and burning it with his heat vision, so no one could follow them.

"Just shut up!" Chase cried, his eyes burning with rage.

Bree put her finger back down, worried about if Spike would come out or not. She caught a white smoke and a bright light forming around and under Chase. "Um, Chase?" she quietly called.

Chase looked down at the light, coughing a little because of the smoke. A bright, laser-light light shot up from a slit in the platform, shooting right through Chase's neck…right where his chip was.

Adam and Bree screamed, getting as far away from the light as possible. They watched the light quickly disappear after a couple seconds…and their brother fall to the concrete floor.

The two quickly jumped up and ran over to their younger brother. Adam kneeled down by Chase's head and put it in his lap. "Chase? Chase!" he called, lightly slapping Chase's face. Oh, God. I'm so sorry." Chase looked up at him, barely able to hold his eyes open. The last thing he saw before he fell unconscious were bionic soldiers circling them.

* * *

><p><em>"I'm gonna take care of you. I've got you. That's my job, right? Watching out for my pain-in-the-ass little brother?" - Dean Winchester to Sam Winchester, Supernatural<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Um. How was that? The Supernatural quote at the end kind of reminded me of Adam and Chase...and the last scene here. Well, they weren't free for long. What do you think happened to Chase? Do you think Douglas and Donald will build the ultimate weapon for Krane? Where do you think Adam, Bree, and Chase are going to end up? What did you guys think of the part where Chase sticks the pictures in his pocket? Sorry about any grammar and spelling errors, and I'm also sorry if it was a little fast. I'm working on that. My brain hurts…ugh. I'll try to update during the week. I know I will be able to next Friday. I've got tons of ideas and I'm going to figure out what I want to put first. No flames, please. =)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh, hey! Hi, I'm back! Okay, let's get to the point. You get to find out what happens to the team today! Yay. This chapter's basically like a filler, nothing really funny or big happens. Where are they? The answer's right here. Like, right below these bold words. **

**Thanks to LabRatsLover4Ever, PurpleNicole531, UrFriendTheNinja, TheMichiganWriter, and LabRatsWhore for reviewing! =)**

**Thanks to LabRatsLover4Ever and daughter of athena 2000 for following! If I forgot anyone, thank you too! =)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats. I just wasted three seconds typing that. But, you guys are awesome, so I wrote it down anyway! =)**

* * *

><p>"<em>Listen, kid, bad things happen, and there's nothing you can do about it." -Timon, The Lion King.<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>You have to believe in your natural super power." - Bolt, Bolt.<em>

* * *

><p>Bree looked around at the bionic soldiers surrounding them. She choked in a breath of air, scared about the condition of her little brother. "W-what did you do to him!?"<p>

"Get Subject C," an unknown bionic soldier told a couple other soldiers. The two soldiers approached Adam, Bree, and Chase.

Bree glared at the two bionic soldiers, not letting them get near Chase. "Get away from him!" She snapped her head toward her older brother. "Adam!"

The oldest bionic handed Chase over to Bree for safe keepings. "Get away from them," Adam growled, quickly pulling out one of his blasters. His eyes began to glow red again.

A blonde soldier snickered, stepping up. "Do you honestly think that _that _can hurt us?"

"I don't know, let's find out!" Adam quickly aimed at the blonde soldier and pulled the trigger, shooting a bluish-orange orb at the soldier.

The soldier was thrown back against the concrete wall. Adam reloaded the blaster, looking at the -now unconscious- blonde soldier. "Yeah, I think it can."

"Get them!" a tall soldier commanded the others. The bionic soldiers obeyed the commanding soldier and attacked Adam and Bree.

Bree fought off the soldiers who tried to take Chase. She used a strategy similar to the one she had used while fighting the guards outside of the Unit. Bree turned invisible, grabbed two guards, then bashed them into each other. She let out a slight chuckle, seeing the look on their faces when they had banged heads.

Adam used his blaster against the attacking soldiers, taking down a few who didn't possess a force field. Adam backed up into a corner. The number of soldiers didn't seem to decrease.

"Adam, I don't know how much longer I can hold them off!" Bree cried, finally using her weapons against the soldiers. She turned around to see that Chase was missing. "Chase!"

A bionic soldier knocked Bree down with the butt of her gun. The next thing Bree saw was the grass at the base of the building. She screamed, backing away from the edge.

"Get away from my sister!" Adam yelled, using his blast wave against the soldiers. Some soldiers were blown backwards, others defended themselves with their force fields. He slowly made his way through the pack of soldiers, keeping his eyes on his sister.

"There are too many of them!" Bree cried, her back now pressed up against the wall. Adam immediately jumped in front of her and used the remaining orbs in his final blaster to take out several bionic soldiers. Some were thrown against the two walls, others fell off the edge of the platform. Neither sibling wanted to look down at the earth, worried if they killed someone.

"Adam, look out!" Bree warned, shoving her brother out of the way. A little device flew toward Bree's neck and attached to her skin. She tried to turn invisible when guards were closing in on her, but she couldn't. When she tried to use her bionic abilities, a painful shock ran through her body.

"Don't get hit!" Bree was thrown to the ground. She felt her hands being held behind her back, and a wire being wrapped around her wrists, binding them together.

"Bree!" Adam was flipped by one of the soldiers, then ended up with the same fate. The same soldier held a blaster-like device to the back of Adam's neck, pulled the trigger, and attached the same little device to his skin.

A commanding soldier motioned Adam and Bree to stand up with his blaster. The bionic siblings slowly stood up from the concrete floor. Bree looked around hastily. "Where's my brother?!"

"Don't worry about it. He's perfectly fine…for now," the commanding soldier said. Bree and Adam couldn't take him seriously.

"If you killed him-"

"We haven't killed him, Subject A."

"What's with the 'Subject A, B, C' thing?" Bree asked. S-1 was exactly like the soldiers that had just taken them down, but she had called them by name.

"The boss commanded it," one of the other soldiers spoke up.

"Just get them inside," the commanding soldier told the bionic soldiers under him.

* * *

><p>A female soldier stopped Adam and Bree from going any further down the hall. She turned and opened a door, then shoved them both into the room, following close behind them.<p>

"Sit down. The boss will be in shortly," the soldier said before turning around and leaving the room. The door slammed shut behind her, making Adam and Bree jump.

"Oh, thank God. My feet are killing me." Adam breathed a sigh of relief, sitting down in a white and chrome chair. "All I need is a footstool, a TV, some chips, and I'm set for the year!"

"Adam, 'the boss' is _Krane_! What're we going to do?!" Bree paced in front of Adam. She tried to pull her hands apart from each other, trying to work the wire loose.

Krane geo-leaped into the room, now standing right in front of Adam and Bree. "How do you like what I've done to the place?"

"I think you need to hire some contractors. This place should just be one straight rectangle, not all jagged. It looks really dumb," Adam said, thinking that Krane was talking about the building, not the town. Well, Adam was just thinking like _Adam_.

"Where's my brother?" Bree demanded. Krane slowly walked toward Bree, making her back up and sit down in the chair next to Adam.

"Your brother's a strong little fighter. I would offer him a job as one of my soldiers if he wasn't so arrogant," Krane said in his slow and creepy voice.

"What did you shoot him with, Krane?" Bree demanded, standing up again. "He better not be hurt!"

Krane chuckled, looking at the floor, then back at Bree. "That was something your dear father and uncle designed for me. Chase was the test subject."

Bree stepped back a little bit, trying to keep herself from attacking Krane. Of course, what could she do with her hands bound and her chip not working?

"The laser went right through his neck…right where his chip-" Bree processed the information in her mind, speaking quietly to herself. She was cut off by Krane's nodding. "You destroyed his chip!?"

"The laser covered his chip in a substance that drained it's power."

"You drained his powers?" Adam asked, upset. He stood up from his seat. "How am I going to fight with him now?"

"As long as that device is on your necks, you two don't have any bionic abilities. Think of it as a simpler version of the bionic signal interrupters you received in the Unit. Just face it. No one will defeat me." Krane slowly rubbed his hands together. The only thing Bree noticed was that his hands were stained with splotches of blood.

* * *

><p>Chase jerked awake with the worst headache he had ever experienced. He looked around the dark room as his vision began to come back to him. "Hello?" Chase called out. He tried to get up out of the metal chair he was sitting in, but failed.<p>

"What the-?" Chase looked down at his wrists, which were bound to the cold metal armrests with a metal band. Chase started to struggle in the chair and tried to flip it over, then realized that the chair legs were welded to the floor.

"Help! Will somebody please tell me what the hell's going on here!?" Chase screamed, still struggling against his restraints. He threw his head backwards, only banging it against a strange-looking headrest.

A sharp whine rang in his right ear, making Chase tense up and shut his eyes tightly, desperately wanting to cover his ears. "Chase, can you hear me?" A voice rang throughout his head.

* * *

><p>"<em>Freedom is a length of rope. God wants you to hang yourself with it." - Castiel, Supernatural.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! Sort of…<strong>

**Thanks for reading! Sorry about this chapter being a little shorter than the others…and not as exciting nor good. I'm also sorry for any sentence structure, grammar, and spelling errors. There's a lot that's going to happen soon. I promise! No flames, please! =) By the way, I wrote an alternate 'Chase waking up' part before I changed it because I didn't know what else to put. If you want to see it, I'll put it up on my profile.**

**Well, Krane's soldiers caught Adam, Bree, and Chase. **

**Davenport needs to invent blasters that hold more ammunition…**

**Why do you think the soldiers keep calling Adam, Bree, and Chase, 'Subjects A,B,C?' Maybe S-1's cool enough to be the only one who calls them by their names…**

**Where's Chase?! What do you think's going to happen to him? Who made contact with Chase!?**

**Whose blood was on Krane's hands?**

**Do you guys want Spike to come out in the story?**

**I hope the fight scenes are looking okay to you guys.**

**Why do I not name the soldiers? Because I don't know if they have actual names. We'll find out in Rise of the Secret Soldiers!**

**Does Adam have worms? It might explain his constant eating…**

**See you later! =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello…all of you wonderful people and androids and smart-home systems. I'm back with a chapter of mostly Chase, a sliver of Leo, a bit of Donald, and some Adam and Bree. Guys, the trailer for Rise of the Secret Soldiers shocked me. I'm so excited! Anyway, I listened to Sound the Bugle and You Can't Take Me while writing this. Both by Bryan Adams…and from the same movie, Spirit Stallion of the Cimarron. Well, I'm going to shut up. I hope y'all like this chapter and the quotes! =)**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to LabRatsWhore, LesFangirl24601, TheMichiganWriter, PurpleNicole531, and daphrose, for reviewing!<strong>

**Thanks to AriellaHart, Lesfangirl24601, and My Demonic Heart and Soul, for following!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>It's Little and Broken<strong>_

* * *

><p>"<em>Mama, put my guns in the ground. I can't shoot them anymore. That cold black cloud is comin' down. I feel like I'm knockin' on heaven's door." -Knockin' on Heaven's Door, Guns N Roses.<em>

* * *

><p>Bree's mouth hung wide open when she heard the news about her brother and the device on their necks. She looked at Adam with the same expression on her face, then closed her mouth, shooting a glare at Krane.<p>

"You can't do this!" She cried, struggling to get the wire off from around her wrists.

"I most certainly can, little girl," Krane said mockingly, reaching out and cupping Bree's chin.

"Now…you listen here. There is no _Mission Creek_. There are no _Bionic Superheroes. _Soon, there will be no _Davenport family._" Krane released Bree.

Bree jerked her head back, still glaring at Krane. "You wouldn't dare!" She put on a brave face, but Bree was screaming on the inside.

"You won't be able to get rid of _us_ as easily as the rest of our family. We're young and tough. Mr. Davenport and Douglas are super old and could fall over dead any minute now," Adam said. He bent down and made an attempt at getting Chase's granola bar out of his smallest weapons pocket, also tagged as his 'snack pouch'.

"If you let everyone in Mission Creek go, you can keep us as your servants," Bree bargained, wanting what was best for the rest of her family and the town.

"I'm never serving Krane!" Adam snapped, quickly straightening up. He never reached his snack pouch.

"You're putting your family before yourself?" Krane asked, sounding like he was quite amused. "Smart girl."

"Just let them go!" Bree screamed, round housing Krane in his side. Krane grabbed her foot with a strong grip, then threw her across the room. Bree's back slammed against the wall. The vibration caused some small devices to fall from the shelves above her.

Adam snapped his head around to look at his sister. "Bree!" He shot up from out of his chair, then tried to use his strongest heat vision setting on Krane. The only things that came out of his eyes were flickers of red.

Krane laughed. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"I don't care if I have a signal interrupter on my neck, I'm taking you down," Adam growled, then kicked Krane's chest as hard as he could. As soon as his boot reached Krane's chest, Krane grabbed Adam by his boot and threw him against the same wall as Bree, causing a little bit more of a vibration.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Davenport?"<p>

"Chase! You're awake!" Mr. Davenport's voice squealed in Chase's ear.

"Ow! Ah…Mr. Davenport, will you tone it down a bit?" Chase begged, confused about what was going on.

"Sorry, I'm just glad your alive!" Donald Davenport happily exclaimed. Chase could hear him jumping up and down on concrete. He then heard a _'Really? Chase! Get us out of here! They turned off my bionics with Douglas's stupid remote!' _Chase recognized the disembodied voice to be Leo's.

"Leo!" Chase exclaimed, thrilled to hear his voice. Chase leaned his head back and rested it on the headrest.

"Chase, don't draw any attention to yourself. They're probably watching you."

"Oh, so now you tell me."

"Chase, I don't have much time. Just listen to me. I'm talking to you through a com-set implant in your ear. They're going to run some scans on your brain and try to get some information out of you. They know that Douglas and I aren't telling them everything."

"What?!" Chase yelped, trying to thrash around in the chair again. The restrains kept him still.

Static began to fill Chase's head. "I can't tell you anymore. They're watching me. Be brave, Chase. Don't tell them anything for the sake of humanity." Chase heard a slight click, then silence.

"Great. I'm stuck here," Chase groaned, shutting his eyes to ease his pounding headache.

* * *

><p>It was at least an hour before the sound of heels clicking on the hard floor woke Chase up. He wiped the drool off his chin with his shoulder. Chase then looked around the dark room to see where the clicking had came from.<p>

A single bright light above him flickered to life, hurting Chase's eyes when he squinted up at it.

Chase saw a woman in a white lab coat by his side. She held a metal band in her hand that had several wires attached to it. She slowly moved to strap it around his head. Chase squirmed in the chair, wanting to show the woman that he could still fight, even though he was strapped down.

"Subject C, honey, please sit still. This won't hurt if you stay still," the woman- most likely a doctor- told Chase, pushing him back further back into the chair.

"My name is Chase and I'm not a little kid, so don't treat me like one!" Chase growled, then tried to squirm away from her again. Chase felt another set of hands hold his head still. The 'doctor' slid the band around Chase's head and tightened it.

"I told you to hold still," the female doctor whispered into Chase's ear, causing a shiver to run down his spine.

Chase snapped his head around and bit one of the hands that were holding his head still.

"Ow! Son of a b-tch! D-mmit!" Chase recognized the young man to be another one of Krane's soldiers. He was currently holding his left hand that now had bite marks on it. Chase could only smile at his accomplishment.

His smile turned into a pained expression when a needle was inserted in the side of his head.

"Thank God for these things," the doctor said as she pushed the needle deeper into Chase's skull, soon reaching his brain. Chase screamed in pain. Not caring about him, the doctor injected the serum into Chase, then quickly pulled the needle out and discarded it. "Victor's idiots invented the special needles to go right through a person's skull and stick in the subject's brain."

"We'll see what you're hiding, Subject C." The doctor activated the brain scanner, sending a shockwave through Chase's body. The monitor flickered to life, showing vivid images of the old lab and Donald's inventions.

Chase squirmed in pain and fear. "Please! Stop! It hurts!" he cried, desperate to be set free. The doctor only increased the scanner's power, making Chase scream out in pain again.

"The serum's pushing all of the _important_ memories into the front of your brain. The scanner only scans the front of your brain. Just be a good little lab rat and surrender your memories." The doctor told Chase, not caring about if he heard it or not. She then turned to the soldier. "Fifty-three, control the scanner's power. I'm going to upload the current images for Victor."

The soldier, also known as 'Fifty-three', obeyed the doctor and walked over to the power generator.

* * *

><p>Though his mind was screaming in pain, Chase remembered what Donald had told him.<p>

"_Don't tell them anything for the sake of humanity."_

Chase squeezed his eyes shut, forcing memories of his family in front of the invention blueprints memories.

"What the-? Hey, doc, you might want to come and take a look at this. He's trying to fight the serum."

"Increase the power."

"But it'll kill him…"

"Do it. Now."

Fifty-three looked solemnly at the doctor, then turned around and slowly increased the power of the scanner. Like the power, Chase's screams also increased.

"Push those memories away. Make the important ones come up!" The doctor commanded, her eyebrows furrowed.

"My…family…is IMPORTANT!" Chase struggled to get the opinion out of his mouth before he fell unconscious from the pain.

The images of his family slowly flickered away, disappearing from the screen. Several images of blueprints for weapons appeared in their place.

"Thank you, Subject C," the doctor said flatly, downloading the last of the blueprint images onto her hard drive. "You are no longer needed." She didn't notice Chase's current condition.

Fifty-three shut down the monitor and the scanner, then removed the head band, laying it next to the monitor. "I'll send someone up here to get him and lock him in his cell." He followed the doctor out of the room.

* * *

><p>Donald stayed hidden behind some extra monitors and other large devices until the steel door slid shut behind Fifty-three and the doctor.<p>

"Chase? Chase, can you hear me?" Donald whisper-yelled, frantically running over to the youngest bionic's side. He took out a high tech marker and ran it across the metal cuffs that were binding Chase to the chair. When the cuffs disintegrated, Donald picked Chase up and ran out of the room.

* * *

><p>"<em>This is my family. I found it, all on my own. It's little, and broken, but still good. Yeah, still good." -Stitch, Lilo and Stitch.<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>If you lose yourself, your courage soon will follow, so be strong tonight. Remember who you are." -Bryan Adams, Sound the Bugle, Spirit Stallion of the Cimarron.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? Sorry about not updating yesterday, I didn't know what to write. So…you guys got more of a Chase chapter. Yay for all of the Chase lovers out there! Chase fought through the pain and said that his family was the most important thing to him. Sorry about any grammar or spelling errors. No flames, please! =)<strong>

**Questions!: **

**Where do you think Donald is taking Chase? **

**Do you think Adam and Bree are still…conscious? **

**Who would you like to see more of? (I'll probably listen to this one. Hopefully. If you say Perry, I probably won't make part of a chapter about her. Alternate universe: Perry's in control and her cats are the soldiers. Scary.)**

**Okay, I want to do a Disney Movie related question.**

**Topic: Movie Cars (Disney Only)**

**Super easy, but here it is. Which car's number was mentioned in this chapter?**

**1) Lightning McQueen**

**2) Herbie**

**3) The King**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, people with and without annoying smart home systems in their wall! =)Well, here you go. The sixth chapter. I finished this on my German Shepherd's fourth birthday! But I didn't put a reference to him in it. =( A bionic dog. That would be awesome! Anyway, read at your own risk. I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Songs that inspired this: Troublemaker by Weezer, Welcome Home (Instrumental) by Coheed and Cambria, Into the Dark by Fallout Boy. Many others that I don't remember…yeah.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to PurpleNicole531, daphrose, Guest, TheMichiganWriter, and LabRatsWhore, for reviewing! =)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"You don't have to be ruled by fate. You can choose freedom." - Castiel, Supernatural.<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>They Won't Kill Us<strong>_

Chase jerked awake. "Ow…" He rubbed the back of his head as he sat up on the cot he had been placed on. Chase moved the blanket to the end of the cot, rubbed his eyes, then looked around. He was in a large rectangular room. Two of the tall walls were completely glass. The furniture was either white or black. A sleek, black leather couch on chrome legs faced an electric fireplace. Two slightly-reclined chairs that were identical to the couch sat on a large white area rug. There was a black granite countertop, white pantries, and chrome appliances. It had a modern, yet futuristic look to it.

"Chase, thank God, you're okay!" Tasha exclaimed, running over to Chase and sitting down next to him on the cot. She embraced him in a tight hug. Chase gave her a quick hug back, then lightly shoved her away, rubbing the spot on his head where the needle was inserted.

"What's wrong, honey?" Tasha asked, seeing that Chase's hand was centered in a small area on his head.

"My mind was just ripped apart by one of Krane's scientists." Tears came to Chase's eyes, making them have a glassy appearance. "She tore my mind apart with one of Mr. Davenport's inventions. He controls them, Tasha. _He _controls them." His voice was shaky and his breath came out short and uneven.

Chase drew his knees up to his chest and buried his head in between his knee caps. "It was _hell_. If Mr. Davenport didn't find me, they would've shoved me in a prison cell."

"This _is_ a prison cell, Chase. I know it doesn't look like it to you, but I'm confined to this room twenty-four/seven. I'm never allowed to leave. Whenever Donald leaves, it's always with a bionic soldier."

"What about Douglas? Where's he at?"

"We don't know. Donald said he left his cell this morning…but never returned," Tasha said, sighing. Chase lifted his head up, worried. Even though Douglas had threatened to rip apart his family before, he was still his biological father. Chase couldn't let him die.

"He's still alive…" Chase had told his siblings the same about Donald, and it turned out to be true.

* * *

><p>"Good, you're awake." Donald walked over to Chase and sat down next to him, then handed him a small glass of green liquid. "Drink it."<p>

Chase gave the glass a funny look, then drank it. After he had finished the drink, he microscopically shook his head and had a disgusted look on his face. "What did I just drink?"

"Just an adrenaline boost and painkiller. It should start working any time now," Donald informed, taking the empty glass from Chase and handing it to Tasha. Tasha took the glass and stood up. She walked over to the small kitchen and discarded the cup in the trash.

"My abilities-"

"They're gone. I know. Krane forced us to build the laser. He threatened to kill you three if we didn't build it."

"You know he's already going to kill us…no matter what. He's probably already killed Adam and Bree," Chase let out a sigh, already giving up hope.

"Chase, don't say that! Look, you've escaped the Unit, taken out some of Krane's soldiers-" Donald was cut off my Chase.

"Only to be captured by Krane's soldiers." That only got Chase a slap to the back of his head. "Hey!"

Donald looked at the walls, then spoke to Chase in a hushed tone, "Listen here, I'm going to sneak you into Krane's lab. We'll figure out how to get your bionics back, Chase, I promise."

"So…when's the next time you have to go down to the lab?" Chase said in his normal tone, only to be hushed by Donald.

"The cell's bugged," Donald whispered. "Listen, at two in the morning, the guards that patrol the hallways are asleep. At five, they switch with the guards still on duty in the other parts of the control center. At eight, they're all back on duty. We can't waste a single minute, Chase."

"You should get some sleep, Chase. You've had a long day," Tasha suggested, getting a water bottle out of the fridge.

"I'd do what she tells you. She's like a female Krane when she doesn't get what she wants," Donald said, only getting a water bottle thrown at him. He dodged the water bottle, hearing a sarcastic 'ha ha, very funny' from Tasha.

"Yeah, well, I think I'll listen to her. I'm really tired, Mr. Davenport." A complete lie. Chase couldn't go to sleep even if he took strong sleeping pills. He was too worried about Adam and Bree to think about anything else.

Chase lay back down on the cot, pulling the thin blanket over his shoulders. Donald walked away and shut the light off in the room before heading to another room with Tasha.

He turned over to face the other blank wall, clutching the blanket.

"I'm gonna get out of here. Krane will be dead before we will. My family will be safe again," Chase silently cried, hiccupping every few seconds. He eventually cried himself to sleep.

* * *

><p>Bree jerked awake in a small room that kind of resembled a waiting room. She looked down to see that she had been placed on the padded bench. Pushing herself up with her hands, she looked to see if Adam had been placed in the same room.<p>

When she didn't see Adam, Bree stood up from the bench, panicking. "Adam? Adam!?" she called out, searching under the bench and the other furniture for her older brother.

She ran over to the door and jiggled the knob. Locked. Why would it be open?

After searching under the bench one final time, Bree leaned against the navy blue wall, sighing. She looked up at the flickering light panel on the ceiling, closing her eyes after staring at it for a few seconds. Her head then tilted toward the floor.

"_**Soldiers of the Solar Force, a rebel has just been brought to us. Bring me the rebel."**_

Bree's head perked up when she heard Krane's voice booming cautiously stood up from the floor and looked out the tinted window. A bright white and grey room that reminded Bree of an auditorium without a stage fell into view. She watched as two soldiers brought a struggling rebel toward Krane. From her view, Bree could see a black device on the back of the rebel's neck, blocking out the rebel's abilities.

"_**You're nothing but a psychotic monster! I helped someone see his family again! If you were really the leader you say you are, you would leave the civilians alone!" **_the rebel screamed at Krane, spit flying from his mouth.

Bree wondered what the rebel meant by 'I helped _him_ see his family again.' Was he talking about Chase?

"_**We cannot have the rebels rule over the loyal. You leave me no choice, S-53." **_Bree watched one of the escorting soldiers slip a cloth sack over the rebel's head. S-53 had turned against the doctor who had searched Chase's mind. He had knocked out the soldiers and knew about Donald rescuing Chase.

"No!" Bree cried, her hand covering her mouth.

Krane slowly walked toward the hyperventilating rebel soldier, pulling out a blaster and shoving it against the rebel's forehead.

Bree saw Krane mouth something to the rebel before pulling the trigger.

Bree collapsed to the floor in fear, curling herself into a little ball. "No…" Tears streamed down her face. "I can't let him kill my family."

* * *

><p>Douglas cringed when he heard the blaster go off. From his identical room, the window didn't look out on the auditorium-like area.<p>

His hand reached up and pressed against the spot on his head where Krane had beat him earlier. A small amount of blood was still seeping through the wound.

"Geez, am I going to bleed to death?" Douglas muttered under his breath.

For the past several months, Krane had driven him to the edge of insanity. Every time Douglas would close his eyes, he would see flashbacks of the soldiers barging in the front door of the house and dragging Adam, Bree, and Chase away. Every flashback began and ended the same: terrifying.

He had to remember something else. There had to be something that was missing from his flashbacks. Douglas closed his eyes again, seeing a vivid flashback in his mind.

_Four months ago…_

_A bionic soldier with super strength kicked in the front door, aiming a blaster at the Davenport family. Several more soldiers filed into the house, holding their blasters. _

_The Davenport family screamed in fear. Donald grabbed Tasha's hand and sprinted to the lab, Douglas following close behind. Adam, Bree, and Chase faced Krane's soldiers, prepared for the fight that was about to commence. _

_Krane walked in behind his soldiers. "Take care of these three. We need them alive," Victor Krane commanded his soldiers before geo-leaping down to the lab. _

"_They'll be okay! They're trained to protect people! Let's go! We can't help them now!" Donald shouted to his protesting wife and brother. _

"_We can't just leave them here!" Douglas snapped, his hands forming into fists as he glared at his older brother._

_Krane appeared behind Douglas and punched him square in his back, throwing him against the middle capsule's glass wall, shattering it. _

"_Douglas!" Tasha yelped, beginning to run over to him. Krane held her back with his telekinesis. _Everything else was dark.

Douglas opened his eyes, his mind racing. "I'm getting them out of here."

* * *

><p><em>"I will stare in an intimidating manner at anyone who tries to destroy it and maybe scoff a few times." -S.J. Kincaid, Insignia.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>So…everyone wants to get everyone out of there. Nice family. S-53 didn't last long, huh? I had to put a quick death in there because it's a society run by Krane. Somebody has to go if Krane's in charge. Wow, I sound evil. There was a twist about Donald rescuing Chase! I hope you guys liked the chapter! Sorry for the longer wait. Sorry about any spelling or grammar errors. No flames, please! =) <strong>

**S-53 number answer:**

**53. That's Herbie's number. Yes, the little Volkswagen Love Bug. **

**Where is Leo!? Somebody find Leo! Come out, come out, wherever you are, Leo!**

**Questions?:**

**Do you think that Douglas is going to break free from his current state of mind?**

**Who do you think is going to escape first? (**_**IF**_** they escape…)**

**Do you think that Donald can get Chase's chip working again? **

**One more question that's not about the story: Are you guys excited for Rise of the Bionic Soldiers?**

**See you next chapter, guys. =)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, people of the galaxy. Here's chapter seven! Forty-eight hours before Rise of the Secret Soldiers airs. Are you guys nervous? I am. Anyway, I'm actually really excited to write the next chapter. I'm already thinking of the end of the story, but it's not going to come up for a while, I promise. **

**Thanks to daphrose, TheMichiganWriter, LabRatsWhore, and PurpleNicole531, for reviewing! =) **

**Enjoy!**

**Beware of the Spike**

* * *

><p><em>Huh. Man, that's crap. You always have a choice. You can either roll over and die, or you can keep fightin' no matter what." -Dean Winchester, Supernatural.<em>

* * *

><p>Chase's eyes snapped open, glancing around the moonlit room. He sat up on the cot and looked at the digital clock sitting on the small side table by the leather couch. <em>1:54 A.M.<em>

He had six minutes until the bionic soldiers on the floor would go to sleep for a few hours.

Chase tossed the blanket to the side, then stood up and stretched, careful not to wake anyone up. Well, not to wake _Tasha_ up. Mr. Davenport should be getting up pretty soon.

Chase quietly walked over to the kitchen, checking the pantry for anything to eat since he hadn't eaten anything the previous day. He settled on a banana because it was a quick and quiet snack. Leaning against the granite countertop, Chase peeled the yellow-green peel off the banana and discarded it in the trash, then ate the fruit.

At 2:06 A.M., Donald Davenport came out of his room, fully dressed in his lab attire. He was wearing a long-sleeved black shirt with black pants and black shoes. The only color on the uniform was Krane's scarlet insignia on the left breast. In the darkness, Chase couldn't make out what the insignia was.

"Ready, Chase?" Donald asked, receiving a slight nod from the youngest bionic.

Donald walked over to the door and slowly opened it, cringing when the hinges squeaked. The flickering wall lights lit up the hallway. He didn't see any signs of life.

"Alright, coast is clear. Let's go," Donald told Chase, not looking back at him as he cautiously stepped out of the room. His eyes fell on the door that led to Douglas's room, still slightly ajar from the previous morning. Donald frowned, realizing that his little brother was still missing.

"Something wrong?" Chase asked, catching Donald's facial expression.

Donald snapped out of his current mental state, looking back at Chase. "No. No, I'm fine. It's nothing. Let's just get down to the lab before someone catches us."

"_**Who's next in line for the mind scan?" **_

"Crap!" Donald quietly yelped, ducking back into the room and holding the door shut.

"What? What's wrong?" Chase asked in his normal tone.

"Shh! Krane's out there with one of his scientists," Donald whispered, cracking the door open just a hair. The two Davenports eavesdropped on the conversation happening out in the hallway.

"_Subject B looks useful. We might be able to get some information out of her that we couldn't get from Subject C." _Chase recognized the voice. It belonged to the female doctor who had probed his mind.

"They are not getting their hands on Bree!" Chase growled, wanting to go out there and give the doctor a piece of his mind.

"Chase, without your bionics, Krane will murder you instantaneously," Donald pointed out.

Chase sighed, knowing Mr. Davenport was right. At least he knew Bree was alive. He just wanted to know that Douglas, Adam, and Leo were okay.

**"**_**Very well. Bree will be next. Don't be afraid to increase the power level to max. Oh, and round up a few of my soldiers to bring Subject A to me in the Common. I want to test out a new mind control device. It's stronger than the Triton App," **_Krane instructed, walking the rest of the way down the hallway with the doctor. Donald and Chase waited until they couldn't hear anything anymore before they left the room.

The two Davenports cautiously walked down the hall in the opposite direction, deciding to take the stairs in case the elevator was being guarded on any other floor.

"Alright, Chase, when we get down there, there's a capsule for fixing glitches in the soldiers. I'm going to try to reverse the power of the laser beam that zapped you and fix your chip that way," Donald explained as they ran down the several flights of stairs.

"And then I'll go look for Adam and Bree," Chase planned, stopping at the basement door where the lab was located.

Donald swiped his identification card in front of the thin green light. The light turned blue and the door clicked open. Donald flicked the switch on the wall and the entire lab lit up. "Welcome to the lab, Chase."

Chase looked around, amazed by all the futuristic technology. Krane's lab put their lab to shame in so many ways. "Wow. This is…_awesome_."

Donald sighed, motioning for Chase to get into the capsule. "Get in the capsule."

Chase ran over to the capsule and stepped in, letting the door slide shut in front of him.

"Okay, this might hurt a little, but it might help with restoring your powers," Donald said before typing something into the console and sending it to the capsule. A small syringe came out of one of the capsule walls and stuck Chase's neck, injecting an orange liquid into his flesh. Chase cringed when the needle slid out of his skin and back into the wall, the little port closing after it completely entered the wall.

"Okay, this might hurt a lot. I'm sorry, Chase, but you'll feel better afterwards," Donald said before typing in another code and activating it.

"Wait. What's-" Chase was cut off by the sudden sting running throughout his body. Chase's eyes were shut tight, but he could still see the bright light from behind his eyelids.

* * *

><p>The 'treatment' lasted about forty-five seconds, but to Chase, it felt like several hours had passed by before the light and smoke died down and the pain decreased. Chase collapsed to his knees, breathing heavily.<p>

**COMMANDO APP ACTIVATED **flashed in front of Chase's vision.

Donald opened the capsule door, wanting to make sure Chase was okay. "Chase, you okay?"

Spike looked up at Donald, glaring at him. "Chase isn't here, but Spike is," Spike growled at Donald, standing up in the capsule.

"Spike!" Donald yelped, taking cover behind the console.

"I don't have time to beat you up, Sissy-Brains," Spike snapped, still glaring at Donald. He stepped out of the capsule and walked over to the lab door, making it fly open with his molecularkinesis. He growled, activating his laser bo, then ran up the stairs. Donald could've swore that he was running almost as fast as Bree.

* * *

><p>Spike arrived at the first floor about a minute after leaving the lab. He stormed toward the normal humans manning the security camera panel.<p>

When the two normal humans looked up to see Spike walking toward them, they immediately recognized the Davenport Industries symbol on his uniform. The couple pulled out tasers and activated them, aiming them at Spike. Spike used his laser bo to take out the two security camera overseers.

Once the two people were on the floor, Spike simply kicked them out of the way and sat down in one of the desk chairs. Being as smart as his other self, Spike easily hacked into the cameras to see where the rest of his family were at.

Finally, Spike found current security footage of each member of his family. Adam and Bree's cells were right next to each other, only separated by a thick wall. Chase's older siblings were asleep, probably having nightmares about how bad their life had become.

Douglas was also asleep in his cell. Spike laughed at how much Douglas had changed after the past four months. "Don't have a 'spiky lion's mane' anymore, huh?"

Spike finally found Leo's cell. Like everyone else, he was asleep. Spike recognized the bright glow of the bionic signal interrupter bars. "Why would the runt need extra security? He can't even lift a baseball." Spike smirked at the image in his head.

Spike zoomed in on another screen, seeing Krane walk across the room and out of the picture. He quickly noted what floor the camera was positioned on.

"I know what _meat_ I'm going for _first_," Spike growled, throwing the monitor at the wall as he stood up from the desk chair. He then picked up the chair threw it against the glass entrance doors, shattering them into a million pieces. "Spiky's gonna get you, _Dr. Evil_."

Spike set out to take care of Victor Krane.

* * *

><p>At 5:36 A.M., Bree woke up to a shadow floating across her face. She pushed herself up from her sleeping position on the bench, then pushed a few strands of dark brown hair behind her ear.<p>

She looked out the window opposite to the auditorium, also known as the _Common_, and saw the main female mind-probing doctor talking to a couple bionic soldiers. The soldiers expressions were blank, but it made them look like obedient little robots.

Bree laid back down and pretended to be asleep in case one of them noticed her.

"_**Make sure Subject B is prepped for her mind searching," **_the doctor ordered the soldiers. _**"At seven o'clock sharp, we will begin the probing. If you let her escape, you'll receive the same fate as S-53."**_

Krane was willing to kill his soldiers if one of the bionic heroes escaped. No wonder some soldiers turned against him.

Bree waited until the soldiers and doctor were gone before she opened her eyes again. She slowly got off the bench, stretching a little.

An idea soon popped into Bree's mind. She could find something to defend herself with and wait for the bionic soldiers. Bree could then hit the soldiers over the head and escape! No…that wouldn't work out well. She soon decided on another idea that might work. Bree could find a descent hiding place in the waiting room and wait for the soldiers to come in and get her. When they are looking for her, she could slip out the door when they weren't looking! It had to work!

* * *

><p>Adam collapsed back on the bench-like bed in his cell, breathing heavily. He had just tried to punch through the door and bullet proof glass, failing miserably. His knuckles were sore, bloody, and raw. The material his gloves were made of was torn, sticking to his bloody skin.<p>

He decided to wait until the throbbing in his hands went down before he would try to bust open a window or door again. Not the smartest idea, but it _was _an Adam idea.

Adam shut his eyes for a minute, but snapped them back open when he heard the door swing open and people storm in. He sat up on the bench, looking at the armed soldiers who had just let themselves into the cell.

"Get him," one soldier commanded the others. Two soldiers grabbed Adam by his arms and lifted him off the bench.

"Hey, let go!" Adam yelled, struggling to break free. Without his bionics, he couldn't overpower the bionic soldiers.

"Take him to the Common," the same commanding soldier ordered the other two.

The two soldiers nodded once, then dragged Adam out of the room and toward the Common.

* * *

><p>"<em>It doesn't matter who we are. What matters is our plan." -Batman, The Dark Knight Rises.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>So…do the Spikeys Like-y? Dudes, I'm so excited for Rise of the Secret Soldiers. I had to force myself to get off Twitter, Instagram, and YouTube (because I was looking up ROTSS stuff) to finish this chapter! I can't watch it until I download it, or see it on YouTube, on Tuesday because my stupid TV service won't let me watch Disney XD! I guess that Tuesday will be fine…new Lab Rats and Supernatural on the same day. That's a good deal, right? <strong>

**Anyway, I'm sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes. No flames, please! =)**

**I'll get to Leo! Don't worry! I'll bring him in at the right time.**

**Questions:::**

**Do you think Bree can escape the soldiers?**

**What do you think Krane's going to make Adam do?**

**Who would you like to see more of: Douglas or Donald?**

**Do you think Spike/Chase will go fight Krane first, or save his family first? WWSD? (What would Spike do?)**

**See all you humans and androids next chapter! Maybe. It depends if anyone dies of excitement during/after/ one second before ROTSS airs. Stay alive! I'll shut up now. Bye! =)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, guys! Sorry for the wait! Well, here's chapter eight. I hope you guys like it! **

**Thanks to daphrose, UrFriendTheNinja, TheMichiganWriter, ereader12, LabRatsWhore, and PurpleNicole531 for reviewing!**

**Okay, I thought that Unbreakable by Fireflight and Edge of Seventeen by Stevie Nicks went good with this. Edge of Seventeen goes more with Bree, though…**

**Disclaimer: Look, I don't own Lab Rats. There would be a crossover episode with Supernatural if I owned it.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Unbreakable One-Winged Dove<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"God, I want to dream again. Take me where I've never been, I want to go there. This time I'm not scared. Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable. No one can touch me, nothing can stop me." - Unbreakable, Fireflight.<em>

* * *

><p>A GPS locator flashed in front of Spike's vision. A flashing red light appeared in a box on the projected map. Krane's GPS signal.<p>

Spike ran at the automatic sliding door, thinking he could bust right through it. He only bashed his head into the metal, causing a little dent to appear. Spike was thrown backwards a few feet, then rolled backwards, sitting on his knees. He shook his head as if he was shaking off a slowly-forming headache.

To his surprise, the door slowly slid sideways and into the slit in the wall. There was a large blank room in front of him. A digital image flickered into existence in the doorframe. The room was now filled with large generators, Mustangs, Camaros, and Hummers, all lined up in perfect formation against the walls. Spike figured that the cars were used to patrol the streets of Mission Creek to search for any loose rebellious soldiers. Five soldiers were positioned on either side of the room, android German Shepherds obediently sitting next to them. Spike scanned the dogs, learning that they were bionic killing machines while under the Triton App. Without the application on, they were probably just android canines with bionic abilities.

The soldiers and dogs snapped their heads toward Spike, the green rings around their eyes visible.

All at once, the dogs started barking, snarling, and growling at Spike as he walked in a straight line to the center of the room. Spike just growled back at the androids.

"Let him through," Krane commanded the soldiers and androids in a calm manner.

The android German Shepherds shut up immediately, now only keeping their eyes on Spike.

Spike snapped his head in Krane's direction, sprinting toward him.

The power-draining laser beams shot out from the floor, evenly spaced around Krane.

Spike skidded to a stop, growling at Krane again after he looked the lasers up and down.

"Good luck with trying to get me now, coward!" Krane mocked, increasing the power of the lasers, making them glow brighter.

Spike formed an energy orb in his hands, prepared to shoot it at Krane.

**COMMANDO APP DISENGAGED **flashed in front of Chase's vision.

Chase looked down at the energy orb in his hands, then glared at Krane. He increased the size of the orb and threw it at Krane, hoping to short circuit the lasers. The orb just exploded against the laser beams, vanishing into thin air.

"Your useless abilities have no power here, Chase. You have never been useful to your pathetic team!" Chase watched Krane press a few buttons on the remote he held in his hands. Smoke rose from the cracks in the floor under Chase's feet. Knowing what it was, Chase dodged the smoke before the laser shot out from the cracks.

"No!" Krane yelled, upset about not being able to easily take Chase down again. "Get him!" He pointed to Chase.

The soldiers stepped forward, leaving their android Shepherds where they were. All ten soldiers gathered around Chase with energy orbs and laser spears in their hands.

Chase activated his force field and his override app at the same time. The signals of the ten soldiers popped up in front of his vision. Painfully, Chase managed to connect to all the soldiers without their knowledge.

Chase slowly raised his hands over his shoulders, moving his fingers. The soldiers mimicked him, power flickering in their hands. Chase quickly snapped his hands toward himself, then dispersed it among the soldiers, the force field energy throwing them to the floor.

Krane slowly clapped his leather-gloved hands together a few times, staying behind his protective lasers.

Chase dropped to his knees, out of energy. His vision faded in and out as he slowly tilted one way and the other. His head drooped.

"Oh, Chase, you'll never win. I have too many obedient soldiers…and you've already met my Android K-9 group." Krane deactivated his laser fence with a flip of a switch. He then walked down the black steps over to Chase, standing in front of him. Krane knew that Chase was too weak to properly fight back after his power surge. He pulled out a metal collar and snapped it around Chase's neck, deactivating his bionics again.

Krane took out a cloth sack from his trench coat pocket and snapped it open with a flick of his wrist.

Three soldiers geo-leaped behind Chase, weapons raised.

"Weapons down. He's not strong enough to fight back." Krane paused for a moment. "He was _never_ strong enough to fight back." The soldiers put their blasters back in their holsters.

Krane slipped the black cloth sack over Chase's head, receiving no fight from him. He cupped Chase's chin with his hand and lifted him off the floor, slightly choking him. Krane then shoved him toward the soldiers, who immediately restrained Chase before he could fight back. Krane pointed to the two soldiers that caught him. "Take Chase to the Common." He ordered, then pointed to the third soldier. "Take a team and round up his family. They'd enjoy seeing the puny bionic die right in front of them."

* * *

><p>Bionic soldiers made their way to Bree's cell door. Bree jerked her head toward the window when she heard their footsteps. Panic flared up her body as she frantically searched for a place to hide. She snapped her head toward the digital wall clock. <em>It wasn't time yet! Did they have a change in plans?!<em>

Bree noticed a small peg attached to the wall a few inches above her; probably a place to hang a coat, but why would someone need to hang a coat up while in a cell?

She ran over to the bench and pulled it out from against the wall. She jumped behind it and quickly pushed one end under the peg. Bree then grabbed one of the metal chairs and placed it on the bench, pushing it up against the wall. She carefully stepped up on the chair, then stretched her leg out and placed it on the peg, which was now closer to her, so she didn't have much trouble with getting a hold on it. Bree pushed herself off the chair and used the wall to keep her balance on the peg.

For the first few seconds, Bree's balance was terrible, but she managed to regain her balance by pretending that the flat wall had handles on it. She looked up to the corner where the wall and ceiling met. She had to get up there before the soldiers came in.

Not putting any thought into her plan, Bree went ahead and pushed herself off the peg, hitting the corner. She gritted her teeth in pain, kicking her feet up against the walls to make herself stick. She might've not had her bionics at the moment, but she remembered her agility training.

Bree's heart pounded as she pressed her hands up against the walls to make her stay up there better. The door flew open and hit the edge of the bench, shifting its position.

Two soldiers barged into the cell, expecting to immediately see Bree. Well, they were wrong.

"Where'd she go?"

"This cell is bionic proof, she couldn't have escaped!"

"Well, it looks like she did!"

"Just shut up and search the room!"

Bree used their argument time to jump down on the other side of the door and sprint down the hallway. Seeing no soldiers around, she looked through the window that viewed the Common. Four soldiers were restraining a hooded person on the right side of the raised platform where Krane stood with…Adam. _What were they going to do to him!?_

"There she is! Get her!" Bree snapped her head toward the soldiers who were just in her cell. They were running toward her with their weapons raised. "Freeze!"

"Not gonna happen, guys," Bree said. Doing the unthinkable, she backed up against the opposite wall, then ran full speed at the window. She brought her feet up while in the air and broke through the glass. The drop terrified Bree, but she held in her scream to not draw more attention to herself.

Bree landed hard on the concrete floor behind some large equipment. At least she didn't land in plain sight. Bree peeked around the equipment to see some of the soldiers look toward the shattered window. They probably figured that one of the soldiers' blasters accidentally went off and broke the window. The other good thing was that the soldiers didn't see her.

"Soldiers! Prepare to see something that will change our power forever!" Krane announced, his voice bouncing off the walls. To Bree, Krane sounded like a murderous salesman. "With this new technology, even a common human can be easily controlled." Krane held up a remote-like device, then moved it over Adam's head. Adam fearfully looked up at the glowing device and struggled to break free from the soldiers' grasp on him.

A bright light shined on Adam's head and soon enough, he stopped struggling and looked toward the crowd of soldiers.

"Adam, you are a _dog_," Krane ordered, wanting to start with something humiliating and simple. Automatically, Adam got down on his hands and knees and started to bark like a dog. He laid down on the floor on his stomach, then rolled over and begged.

Bree gasped, not believing what she was seeing.

"NO!" She heard Douglas yell at the top of his lungs. She watched as he shoved his guards away and run through the crowd of soldiers.

"Let him through," Krane commanded the soldiers. Adam had his tongue hanging out his mouth, panting like an animal.

The soldiers obediently cleared a path for Douglas as he ran toward the platform. He ran up the stairs and over to Krane. "No one will ever bow down to you, Krane!" Douglas growled through clenched teeth.

Krane snickered, deactivating the remote and allowing Adam to act like a human again. Krane pushed another button on the remote and made Adam zone out. He looked like a blank-faced zombie.

"You'll be one of the first ones to be controlled," Krane said flatly.

"If you try to do anything to my kids-"

"You have no control over their fates," Krane cut in, glaring at Douglas. He then looked to the right and pointed to Chase. "The one with the sack over his head is your youngest."

Douglas' eyes widened when he looked over at Chase, then shot a glare at Krane. He was about to run over to Chase, but Krane read his mind and stopped him before he could carry out his actions.

Using his super strength, Krane backhanded Douglas' ribs, sending him tumbling down the black stairs.

"Douglas!" Bree cried, jumping out from her hiding spot. Several soldiers turned toward her, weapons raised.

"Bree!" Bree turned her attention toward Donald, who was being held back by a few soldiers. He was holding something up in the air, but Bree couldn't make out what it was. She saw Donald push a button.

Something_ clinked_ behind her on the floor. She looked behind herself to see the small bionic signal interrupter that was attached to her neck on the floor. Her bionics were back! Bree looked up at the platform to see a similar device fall off Adam's neck, but Adam didn't move.

"Leave the girl!" Krane ordered his soldiers, motioning the soldiers restraining Chase to bring him onto the platform. The restraining soldiers obeyed, dragging Chase's struggling form up on the platform and dropping him in front of Krane. Krane took out his blaster, looking at every member of the Davenport family. "Let this be a reminder to never fight back!" He pressed his blaster against Chase's chest.

* * *

><p><strong>Ha! Gone for two weeks and then leave you guys with a cliffhanger! By the way, I'm sorry for not updating last week! I couldn't think of anything…<strong>

**Anyway, how was it, Spiky-s? Did you guys like it?**

**No flames, please! =) Sorry about any grammar mistakes!**

**Questions? Maybe?:**

**Do you think Douglas is okay?**

**What do you think is going to happen to Chase?**

**What do you think Bree is going to do first?**

**Okay, I've got some catching up to do.**

**What did you guys think of Rise of the Secret Soldiers?**

**What did you guys think of Bionic Island week? **

**What's your favorite episode of the four Bionic Island episodes? I love Spin's sneakiness in Adam Steps Up. **

**Who's your favorite ex-bionic soldier in the Bionic Island episodes?**


End file.
